Mystics of life
by kili-2
Summary: Year Six A.U and Hogwarts is seeming almost calm, until she appears, who is she and why does she seem to get people scared. rewrite of Daddy's little girl forever
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the universe it is in or any of the random names my brother has made up… basically all I own in this fic is Surin and my characters I make up…

* * *

A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic daddy's little girl forever, I lost my notes on it so I decided to start a new fic with the basic plot… a lot will be the same but with a new writing style and a new beta reader, not that my old one was terrible. Anyway, I will try to make each chappy at least three pages on size ten font all right?

Oh and all chappies are going to be written in advanced since we all know how good I am at keeping on schedule… I figure that if they're written already I have no excuse to put one up on an almost regular timeline… unless life gets in the way… If you find any awkward sentences or strangely unexplained things please tell me…

Also this is A.U (alternate universe) because the dust bunnies that have taken over for the plot bunnies proclaim it so…

D.J: Beta-ed by me

Pronunciation note: Laerte is pronounced Lay AR Tee.

Thank you: Master Death, D.J, Suzy (go read Daddy Draco, it rules!), Margaret, and of course Sammy… love you all and thanks for your input especially Suzy and D.J.

Also a huge thanks to my best buds Kris and Jess for all the help with my inability to speak proper English (even if I have been speaking it since I was 9 months old…)

* * *

Dumbledore had just stood and was about to make his speech to all of the students, new and old when there came a knock at the door of the great hall. The creepy looking caretaker, Filch, walked in. leading a young woman to the headmaster.

Everyone stared as she walked by, she was about sixteen and quite dirty looking. Her hair hung in a long braid, red highlights standing out in the inky blackness that reached half way down her back, her eyes were an icy blue. She was quite pale and was wearing street clothing, a dark blue baggy hoodie and blue track pants to match. She looked like she had just walked out of an alley and into the school, though from the look of her she could've been from anywhere.

"Hello miss, may I ask your name?" Dumbledore inquired as the girl started at the rooftop, into the night sky.

"Surin… what is this place?" She spun around, looking at all of the other people and noticed that they were all dressed in black robes with pointy black hats. "This is a joke right? You've gotta be kidding me, I don't think Laerte would leave me here if she knew what this place was like… Gods be damned…" She muttered to herself as she noticed all of the eyes in the room were on her.

"Professor McGonagall please retrieve the sorting hat, we will get her proper school clothing shortly." The old man replied with a twinkle in his old, blue eyes. Anyone who knew him well knew that the look on his face right now was one of contained excitement and happiness. "I'm sure she will do well here."

As the professor of Transfiguration and deputy headmistress scurried off to go retrieve the hat the young woman stood at the front of the room near the headmaster and stared at all of the students. She couldn't believe that no one would say anything to them. She felt like an animal in a zoo, only worse because not only was she being stared at but it seemed that she was the only normal person in the room.

"Here we go, don't be scared. Sit on the stool and put the hat on your head." McGonagall explained as she brought it back into the room, the young woman seemed apprehensive. McGonagall knew that everything would be explained to her later and that for now she'd just have to play this by ear. She had never seen the name Surin on any of the school lists, past, present or future so she had no way of knowing anything about the young woman.

Surin obediently sat down and allowed the dingy looking hat to be placed on her head. At first it seemed like nothing would happen and the hat was only to embarrass her but after a few minutes she felt a weird sensation in her mind, as if something was poking around.

'Ah, here's a bloodline I haven't seen in a long time.' A scratchy, frightening voice muttered in her mind. The voice sounded masculine but not human and as if it were right in her ears.

Surin physically jumped, not expecting the voice. "What the hell?" She yelled out. She figured that this must be some joke or prank set up to scare her away, there was no one behind her or near her ears.

'Now where to place one suck as yourself? Hmmm… Slytherin would do well, although bravery seems second nature…" The voice continued as the pressure on parts of her mind did too. It was almost like someone poking at her brain from the inside with a stick made to numb.

"What the hell? Who's talking?" She yelled out, panicking at the unknown voice and intrusion into her mind. She was now starting to panic, someone should've warned her about this when her social worker had dropped her off, not only was she far from the place she had called home but she was stuck with a bunch of weirdoes.

'I am the sorting hat, I am on top of your head.' The voice calmly replied, as if nothing unusual was happening to her.

"Hats don't talk!" Surin muttered, not realizing it was aloud. She also didn't notice that no one seemed weirded out by the hat or the weird voice. She couldn't think straight, none of this made sense to her and it seemed like reality had warped itself.

'Now let's get you sorted… hmmm… we could put you in Ravenclaw, you do have smarts… but I think you'd do best in…' Switching to aloud the hat called out its decision. "Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table sat jaws gapping, they had just gotten a new student who didn't seem to be a first year. Their whole table started gossiping about who this girl could be, she might be a transfer student or a long, lost family member, or even simply a squab.

"Go to that table there dear." McGonagall whispered to her, pointing to the gold and red table that looked decidedly void of food or drink. All of the students at it were whispering to their neighbour.

Surin hurried over and sat right at the end, as far away from everyone as possible until she got sick of the staring of the monotonous faces and moved further in. She quietly sat down in between Hermione and Ginny. She hunched down, trying to disappear so that no one would see her but kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley, and you are?" Ginny asked politely, trying to get the girl to talk to her.

"Surin," She muttered, ducking her head down quickly and wishing she had never braided her hair today. Normally in a situation like this she'd simply hunch down and duck her head, effectively hiding her face with her long hair.

"Don't you have a last name?" The redhead asked in reply, wanting to get the girl to talk to her and see if she could make a new friend of the seemingly lost young woman.

"Ginny stop pestering her!" Hermione hissed at her friend then turned to the shy new girl. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and welcome to the Gryffindor house." She made sure not to stare at the girl but to look towards Ginny every few seconds, hoping that would help the new student calm down a bit.

Surin kept her voice quiet, almost a whisper and refused to look up at anyone or anything. "Surin."

Everyone kept staring at her and speculating about why she had came in so late. The teachers were busy talking to Dumbledore so all of the students took the chance to gossip about their vacation and most also tried to catch the new girl's attention, wanting to be the one to know all about her.

"Hey mudblood what are you telling that poor girl?" Draco said, waltzing over to the table and shoving a first year out of his way so that he could lean across the table, his blond hair falling in almost perfect waves.

"To stay away from you." Ginny replied sweetly, glaring at him. "Don't you have something important to do like… plotting how you'll cheat and try to win at quidditch this year?"

"Why would she ever want to do that?" He asked, a maddeningly arrogant smile pasted on his pale face.

"Not everyone is desperately in love with you, you know and I happen to be one of apparently few people who know how to tell a frog from a prince." Surin spoke up, angry at the way this guy seemed to think he could push her around. She actually bothered to look up at him, her eyes even more icy then usual.

"Well if you ever get bored of these losers you're welcome to come to the Slytherin house, we won't turn you out." Draco replied, slinking back over to his table, staring at the girl as he went. He knew something about her seemed off, as if there was an aura of decievement around her. He promised himself he'd find out what it was.

"Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ron Wesley," Hermione gestured to a red headed boy. "This is Harry Potter," She gestured at a black haired boy with a scar on his forehead. She turned to the girl waiting to hear her reaction.

"Hi." Surin said to them, shyly keeping her eyes down and folding her hands together in her lap."What year are you in?" Ginny asked her, wondering also about if the girl was a transfer from another Wizarding School elsewhere.

"Year?" Surin asked, confused.

Ginny smiled slightly to herself, she had gotten her answer because as far as she knew all wizarding schools went by year.

"Well, how old are you?" Hermione asked, trying to make it easier for their new friend to understand what they were talking about.

"I'm sixteen." Surin replied, not understanding how her age was going to mean anything.

"That means you're in your sixth year with Harry, Ron and Hermione, I'm fifteen so I'm in fifth year." Ginny explained, smiling slightly. She was trying to be helpful along with helping to teach about the ages of their little group.

"So she's a year younger then us." Ron exclaimed sarcastically, glaring at his sister from a little further down the table where the quidditch team sat, discussing their plan for the year.

"Every one, every one quiet!" Dumbledore's voice boomed and all of the student body turned to listen to him. "We will now begin our meal, as was interrupted by our new student. Now everyone, dig in."

Surin gasped as the table suddenly filled with food. "What?" she asked, not understanding how the food could suddenly appear like that, as if someone had control over the very atoms that made up the meal.

"You've never been to a place like this have you?" Ginny asked, fascinated with the lack of knowledge the older teen showed.

Surin shook her head, her braid flying out slightly and almost hitting people sitting tow or three spots away.

"Hermione and myself will help you get set up alright?" Ginny asked, then realizing that she didn't know one of the most important things about their new friend. "And out of interest what is your last name?"

"Riddle, my name is Surin Riddle." Surin replied, wondering why it seemed that important for the redhead to know.

The room fell silent, there was no sound other then breathing.

* * *

A/N: Quite a bit like the original… didn't want to completely change it because I still like some of the parts to it… 


	2. Surin's life

A/n: cause Kili is one of my dedicated reviewers and a brilliant pal to chat to alone, and because I like this fic' anyway, when she asked me to write her a guest chapter, I agreed, in the hopes she would then finish it herself, the chapter isn't long I don't want to steal her lime light but here you go chapter two from BSB (BlackSuzyBird)

* * *

Surin's first month or so at Hogwarts flew by quickly, but not unmemorable. Whispers and stares followed her wherever she went. People would point at her and move edgily away as she came towards them.

"This is ridiculous!" She cried, one night at the dinner table slamming her knife and fork down. Hermione, who was seated next to her, placed a friendly arm around her.

"I know, but people will soon get to know you and realize how nice you are."

"Hermione how can people get to know me if there constantly avoiding me and making up rumors about me?"

Harry and Ron entered the great hall at that point. Ron held a hand out in font of his friend, "Harry she's here!"

"Who?" asked Harry slightly puzzled. Ron gestured to Surin, still not moving from the door, "Oh Ron don't be stupid you don't believe all these rumors do you?"

"I just find her strange" Ron said nervously eyeing her long black and red hair and disappointed looking blue eyes, "I mean, Harry isn't it weird that the year after you-know-who came back this girl appears." Harry began to laugh, "What's so funny" Ron asked going pink.

"That's exactly what Hermione said when she first appeared." Harry shook his head, "And yeah I do think it's strange but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

* * *

Surin walked miserably along the dungeons cold stone floors. She had just had divination with Professor Trewnaly. The overly dressed, dragonfly imitating old hag had been predicting dark many gloomy times ahead, all caused by the one named Riddle.

Before that lesson Hermione had insisted that the Professor was an old fraud. Despite this the whole class had been shooting nervous glances at her all lesson. Even Ron and Harry, who she had thought were good friends, seemed to be acting strange around her. This was seriously bringing down her self-confidence.

Instead of going back to Gryffindor common room she had decided to haunt the corridors instead, she had even bumped into the normally rude and obnoxious poltergeist Peeves, who had graced her with a song,

"Riddle me this

Riddle me that

Be she brat

Or harmless pussy cat?

Riddle me this

Riddle me that

This may be the dark lords brat"

This song was now playing on full speed through her head when a sudden wave of ice ran through her body, "Oh my!" She gasped and turned to see a stern looking ghost. Silvery bloody seemed to stain his stern clothes that matched his face perfectly, "I'm sorry did I… I didn't mean to!" she had obviously not been looking where she was going and had walked through him.

To her amazement the ghost shook his pearly white head and bowed, "Never fear Mistress Riddle, the daughter of the dark lord should not apologies to those unworthy of her presence"

Surin gawked, "Aren't you the bloody baron?" The ghost nodded, "But…"

"Riddle?" Surin spun on her heels to see the boy known as Draco Malfoy stood behind her.

"I leave you now Miss Riddle, may you live long!" The ghost bowed once more and glided off through the walls.

"Riddle what are you doing here?" Came the blonde boy's cold drawl.

"I'm walking." She sneered back, "Problem with that, or are you afraid I'll attack you?" She huffed folding her arms and leaning against a wall.

"I have no problem," Draco shrugged.

"Pardon?"

"I have no problem, it's a free corridor, curfew's not started yet, and you have every right to be here!"

"You're Malfoy right?" Surin asked wearily, taking in his somewhat muscular appearance, cool gray eyes and gelled back silver blonde hair. He nodded, surveying her closely with those eyes.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed. It was an hour past curfew when Surin had finally walked through the dormitory door. When Surin had finally told her, that she had been walking around the lakes with Draco Malfoy, Hermione had nearly died.

"Hermione he's not as bad as I thought, or as bad as the boys make him out to be." She said, referring to the Malfoy 101 lesson she had received from Ron and Harry, "And he's one of the only people in this school who don't run a mile at the sight of me.

Surin's eyes were filled with such lonely misery that Hermione felt such sympathy for her. "I'm not going to pretended that I'm happy about this, but." She rolled her eyes, "I guess I can't tell you who to be friends with."

"Oh thank you Hermione" The other young woman grinned and flung her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Just take care of yourself.."

* * *


	3. Potions gone wrong

A/N: Hurray I have made it to three so far… oh and I combined chapters one and two into one chapter… I like it better that way… Also lots of hugs to Suzy, Jess and D.J, my favorite people and a large thanks to "Master Death" for the names he has given me (yep my big brother) Oh and sorry it took so long… I've been having a lot of family problems that caused loss of p.c…

Lots of hugs and cookies to all reviewers and thank you all…

* * *

Draco smiled evilly; the Riddle girl was slowly beginning to trust him, even after that disastrous first meeting. He needed to find out if the suggestion given by the last name was true or if it was all a coincidence.

"Surin!" He yelled, grabbing the sleeve of her robe as she passed by with the mudblood. He needed to try to stay near her as often as possible.

"Oh, hello Draco, we were just headed to the potions lab for our next class." Surin said with a slight smile. She kept her eyes to the ground during most of the time unless she was talking to Hermione, Draco or Ginny. "Would you like to come along? I think it's double…" Surin stopped talking as a group of four girls walked by, obviously whispering and giggling about her. Her head dropped and her hair fell like a shield over her face, the length and thickness of it completely covering all of her face.

"Ignore them Surin, they only live to gossip." Hermione said grabbing her arm and pulling her along, trying to keep her friend from being the gossip topic of the week. She herself knew how painful it was to have your peers making fun of you and talking about you at every turn.

"I try," she mumbled, "but it's hard to do when they're all over. Always, they're everywhere, staring and giggling at me like I'm some freak on display." She sniffled slightly, refusing to shed any tears at the blant mistreatment that she was being forced through. She knew that as long as she had Hermoine and Draco as her friends nothing truly bad would happen because either person would be there.

"Don't worry Surin, things will get better. Now we need to get to class before we're late. I know Hermione will be liable to have a fit if we are." He said glaring at Hermione and stepping a little closer to Surin. He didn't like the mudblood hanging around Surin and possibly changing the girl's mind about being his friend, it had taken him long enough to get past the first day issue.

Hermoine glared back at him and the three walked together to potions, neither of Surin's friends willing to give any leeway to the other. Surin stood between them, feeling shielded by her friends.

* * *

"Today we will be making a remembrance potion. Does anyone know what it does?" Snape asked in his slightly nasal tone. He had his usual sneer on his face and seemed more upset then usual.

Hermione put her hand up quickly. She always was ready to answer a potions question, especially if it was something challenging.

"Let's see… Surin." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Surin looked up, a shocked look on her face; she tried to grasp word to explain a term she knew nothing about.

Suddenly Snape's face paled even further than his natural complexion had ever allowed, if that was even possible and turned to rush from the classroom. The class remained silent for a few seconds before bursting into hushed whispers. After a few minutes Professor Dumbledore walked in with a strange look on his face that caused the whispering students to close their moths and listen.

"It seems that your dear potions professor has had a sudden bout of flu and has needed to leave." He told them and walked to the front of the room. "Now I believe you were about to go over remembrance potions…" He then went into a long, boring speech about the uses and his own memories of making one.

"Maybe it was her..." A blond girl sitting in front of Surin whispered to the redhead next to her and the other girl nodded. Other students in the class, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike seemed to be staring at her, and as she sat at the very back turning around to look at her.

Surin felt tears fill her eyes. It had been like this since she had gotten here. Anything unusual that happened she would be suspected of. She seemed to be a jinx to everyone; if your food tasted funny she had done something, if your homework wasn't good enough Surin had caused you to suffer from a temporary confusion that made it impossible to think straight, all because she happened to share the last name of the Dark Lord.

"Now can anyone tell me what they are used for?" He asked, smiling at the classroom of 'eager learners' who looked more eager to leave then learn considering how often they'd turn to look at the door.

Automatically Hermione's hand shot up; she was always the one to answer all of the questions with the best answers.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" He asked smiling at her.

"Commonly used to force people to remember events in their lives that have been forced by either self-need or by magic. When taken by someone with no suppressed memories it will make them remember things that normally would have been forgotten, like their first few years of life." Hermoine explained, as if out of a textbook and a few people laughed. She ignored the laughter, knowing that it didn't matter.

"Very good Miss. Granger." Dumbledore replied smiling at the class. "And can anyone else tell us how long the memories stay in your mind? How about Surin?"

She felt shocked and seemingly so did everyone else in her class. "I… I don't know…" She muttered quietly, hunching down even lower in her seat and covering her face with her hair as she did whenever she felt nervous or afraid.

"Take a wild guess, you may be right." He said, not allowing her to drop the subject.

"Forever?" She guessed, ducking her head down further so that she would be as small as possible. All of her classmates whispered about her unusualness, which made her feel like a zebra in a room of lions, they seemed ready to swallow her up.

"Yes Miss. Riddle that's correct. I thought you'd catch on quickly." He said with a kind smile. "Now if everyone would stop whispering."

Everyone looked at her and stopped whispering, she sighed. The other students excluding Draco and Hermione started to whisper to themselves about her answer and how she could've known it when she had claimed not to know anything. She picked up her bag and was about to walk out the door when Hermione spoke up.

"I don't know why all of you act like this. How would you like it if I whispered about you behind your back every time you spoke or even came near me? I don't think you'd be very happy and I don't think it's right to do that to Surin. I have a friend whose last name is Riddle. She also lives in the muggle world. Does that make her Voldemort's daughter? For all we know Surin could be just like any of us and we're making her an outsider for no reason." She said looking around.

Surin smiled gratefully at her friend then sat back down, feeling a lot more comfortable as the whispers were silent. She couldn't have been able to stand being in the room for a minute more if the class had continued acting like she was an invader.

"Yes everyone calm down and let's get to work. You have half an hour to make your potions and to get a sample up here to be tested. You may work in pairs if you wish." Dumbledore said to everyone. Surin smiled and got her cauldron out of the cupboard and her textbook out of her bag.

"Let's work together Surin." Draco said, come over to sit next to her, "I can help you figure it out."

She had half an hour to get a spell together and she hardly knew what each ingredient was, though with Draco working with her she figured she could do well. "Alright." She replied, looking him in the eyes and smiling.

* * *

The classroom was darkened by a cloud of smoke that was lining the ceiling, the smoke was mostly a silvery-gray, which was the same colour as what the liquid should be, though a range of blues or grays would be acceptable for the mark.

"Hey mine is turning pink!" Neville squeaked out nervously, not sure that it was right.

The class all turned to see the pink, bubbling liquid. They were all slowly starting towards him to see it up close.

"I don't think that's right Neville…" Hermione told him, getting ready to duck under a desk if needed. She knew about Neville's ability to get things horribly wrong because of a forgotten ingredient or an ingredient added twice.

"Is it suppose to be bubbling and throbbing?" He asked, looking around at his slowly backing classmates. He quickly ducked under his desk, seeing his cauldron starting to twitch.

"Everyone down!" Harry yelled as the cauldron started to rattle and shake. He dove under a desk and huddled up incase any fell on the floor nearby.

All of the students dove, trying to get under the desks. Some students were being pushed over by others trying to find a safe spot to hide from the impending explosion.

The potion exploded spilling a sweet-smelling neon-purple coloured liquid all over everything. After the potion was done exploding and the goop had settled, turning a light green all of the students that had safely gotten under desks stood to see a couple of students standing, seemingly frozen and in a trance-like state. As everyone started to climb out from their hiding places others were found partially hidden in the same state.

"I didn't know it would do that!" Neville said, embarrassed.

"Surin!" Hermione yelled running over to her friend, as others did the same, trying to get their friends to a safe place.

* * *

A/N: well that's all for now folks… oh and happiness to all who review! Plus a cookie to anyone who can tell me where to get x-men evolution season 1 on d.v.d or v.h.s I can't find it 


	4. Child of the present's past

A/N: …Even re-written it is strange as anything… yeah… meh

Syranthail is pronounced Sir An Thail

mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

Two women and a little girl sat in a small, dingy living room in a bad part of a small town.

"Where's she going?" A redheaded woman asked, her green eyes filled with tears. Her pale skin was covered in dark freckles and she was wearing a knee length green dress. She looked to be in her late twenties and stood at a blacked out window.

A little girl sat on the ripped up, stained white couch next to a blond woman, both were wearing blue shorts and orange tops that looked home made.

Alissa smiled at her seven-year-old daughter. Her blond curls matched her mothers, even the just over shoulder length of it was the same, the big difference was Eliza's brown eyes and Alissa's blue eyes. "Listen honey, your little sister has to go away for a little while, Mommy wants you to go give her a kiss and tell her you love her. Surin might be gone for a while and you may not get to see her." She was starting to feel her thirty-five years and needed the little girl to be out of the room for a while.

The little girl nodded and ran out of the sparsely decorated living room that only contained a couch and a small, black and white t.v. She only had to go just outside the doorway to a small baby bouncer where a baby of about a year sat quietly. The girl sat down to talk to the dark-haired baby.

The older woman then turned to the woman at the window. "I'm going to give Surin to My friend Mary to care for. Hopefully it won't be for long but I need to find us somewhere more secret to live. He must not know about her, I know I'm being hypocritical but he's a monster… I don't know what I saw in him in the first place… besides what kind of a life could she live here? It's already terrible for Eliza and she's only seven… no I think this is best for all of us."

"Alissa have you ever thought that this might change him? And besides what happens if Eliza tells everyone about her little sister and about him? She knows who he is! And besides, Mary is a muggle… and what if she's married and has her own children? They'll throw her out and then she'd be worse off then ever!" The other woman said raising her voice. She was starting to get a bit crazy, thinking about the poor baby growing up on her own without her family near by.

"Shhh… Surin will be safe there; he'll never find her. He doesn't even know about her… he won't think anything of my disappearance. And as soon as I know Surin is safe I'm going to make it so Eliza doesn't remember Surin, it'll keep both girls safe. Besides Syranthail she'll be fine."

"Momma?" Another little girl walked into the room, she was wearing a pink dress that puffed out and complimented her straight brown hair, she had large green eyes and looked about three. "Why is Auntie Alissa sad?"

"Aunt Alissa is sad because Surin needs to go away love." The woman replied, trying not to cry. "And she might not get to see her for a long, long time."

"Will she come back?" The girl asked, she opened her eyes really wide and stared at her mother. She knew that sometimes when people went away they didn't come back and then no one wanted to talk about that person anymore.

"Well Arianna if you keep Surin a secret and don't tell anyone, not even Eliza, then she might be able to."

They stayed silent for a while until Syranthail turned to her daughter.

"Arianna I think it's time for you and Eliza to go to bed, you two can have a sleepover." She told her daughter, who rushed to tell her cousin. The two women sat, silently trying not to cry about how quickly the child was already seeming to forget what had just happened.

"I can't believe you're giving her up Alissa, I know I would never ever be able to give Arianna up… you be extra careful giving her to Mary, you hear me? If he catches you… well I don't want to know what would happen…" Syranthail told her, hugging the other woman as she stood up to make sure the girls were almost ready to go.

The women heard both little girls saying goodbye to Surin, neither realizing that by morning it would be as if the baby had never been apart of their lives. Neither woman wanted to have to take the memories away, but knowing that it was for best and for the safety of both, it was a lot harder for a child to keep quiet about a secret.

"Can you give this to her? So she'll know that we love her?" Arianna asked, handing her aunt a stuffed toy in the shape of a blackbird, it looked brand new. "I saved up all of my change, and when Eliza found change in the street she saved it too. It's from both of us."

"Alright girls let's go." The woman grabbed both girls' hands and pulled them lightly along and out of the tiny apartment. She didn't want to stay in the den of sadness that filled it and its tenants any longer, nor did she want either of the girls to pick up on it either.

Alissa felt herself cracking, even if she told herself that it was the right thing to do for the baby she still couldn't stand the pain. She refused to cry, it wouldn't do her any good anyway. She walked over to the jumper, which had a perfect view of the living room and picked up the baby. "I'm sorry sweetie… I love you more then anything, but I just can't have you in harm's way… you're father is an evil man and I don't want him to ever know about you." She sighed again and quickly put the baby in a woven hay basket along with the blackbird. She picked up the basket and hurried out of the apartment, before she lost her nerve and kept the baby.

mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

All of the students who had been in the dungeons had been taken swiftly to the hospital wing, no one knew what Neville had done wrong or what the effects of the wrong potion had been. All of the students who had been touched by any amount of it had been basically knocked out with their eyes however they had been at that moment. Only three students had gotten covered in it and the rest were mostly small spots of it. No one knew even what breathing in the fumes of the potion would do.

"Can we leave yet? I'm tired of being stuck with these losers." A Slytherin yelled, gesturing at the Gryffindors.

"You will all try to get a long for however long it takes for the ministry of magic to find out the effects of this got it? And I don't want to hear any more complaints out of any of you. The next person who complains about being in here loses ten points for their house." Madame Pomphrey said as they all groaned.

Any students who were up and awake were on one side of the room or the other depending on house, the Slytherins on one side, the Gryffindors on the other. Only two people seemed willing to get past this division of persons – Hermione and Draco stood at Surin's bedside, watching her for any sign of her waking up.

mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

As she hurried along she wanted less and less to face the friend who had never thought of her badly. Finally she simply used her last few dollars to buy some paper and a pen and wrote a note. The note was to the woman and the husband that she hadn't told anyone else about; she knew that if Syranthail had known about the man she would've refused to allow the baby to go there right off.

_Dear Mary and Blake: _

This is my only chance to save my baby girl from her father. He's a maniac and that's all you need to know.

_Her name is Surin; she is only Eliza's half sister._

_  
She's a year old now, please try to keep her for as long as possible. I will be coming back for her as soon as I can. She is not a pureblood but her father is very influential, I will try to keep everyone off of her trail and if anyone asks please say she's yours. _

Her name is not on the Hogwarts list or any other list because I have erased her from the face of the earth as far as anyone knows to keep her father from knowing she's alive. There is a lot of money in a bank account for her and for your expenses.

Also there's a toy in the basket with her. It's from her cousin and sister, I want her to have it with her at all times. If you keep her safe until the eve of her eighteenth birthday and I still haven't come back for her then I want you to tell her everything and tell her how sorry I am. She will not remember any of us more then likely and if not you can get pictures from the vault in the muggle bank that I have left in her name.

The only ones who know she's alive are you, my sister, and myself.

Thank you with all my heart

**_Alissa Blackstone_**

She sighed, wiping her eyes gently. This was not only the easiest way to do it but the safest, this way the baby wouldn't be denied right away. She ran through the streets, using back alleys when ever possible. Finally she found herself at the mansion where she knew her friend had last lived, and hoped that her friend still lived there. If she didn't then she'd just have to trust her baby in the hand of strangers because she was swiftly running out of time to find a safe home. There was nothing else she could do for either of her children and for all she knew this might end up being the only thing that kept Surin safe from the horrors of the life that both she and her older child had lived through.

She quickly knocked then dashed around the corner where she couldn't be seen but could see everything. She sat and watched until the baby had been taken inside, seeing the little girl's eyes following her as the door shut. She had seen the man, Mary's husband grab the basket, and then knew that her little girl would be safe.

As the door shut Surin's new life was began.

mewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmewmew

A/N: Well there's chappy four… yep all done so enjoy…


	5. Secrets learned, Stuck in the past

A/N:...yeah…it turned out to be a hell of a lot more serious then I wanted but I did explain a lot of what I wanted to at the end there… meh on with the fic.

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

"Blake tell Surin it's time for dinner." Mary told her husband, who was standing next to her in the spacious kitchen that was painted in red and white and had many cupboards.

She stood at the stove and was making hotdogs. She was wearing an apron that was covered in flour, a testimony that the plate of warm cookies sitting on the counter were homemade.

"Mary why do we even bother keeping her? We're not even sure who her father is... I don't know why you're helping her! Surin isn't even worth her keep so why don't we just give her to an orphanage? It's not like Alissa is coming back for her!" Blake replied, glaring at his wife, they had been arguing about this for the past year and his wife still held up the pathetic ideals that her friend would, in fact be back for the unusually quiet young girl.

He had short blond hair and blue eyes, he was well built and he was tall. His wife was an almost complete opposite. She had long dark brown hair with brown eyes and she was chubby and short. Surin who was now three had ear length black hair with red highlights and icy blue eyes also her skin had paled into a deathly white.

Neither of the adults saw the little girl who was standing near the door listening. She felt angry that Blake would not want her and he'd say she wasn't his after all of the times they had told her she was theirs. She was able to grasp the fact that her 'daddy' didn't seem to lover her as much as her 'mommy' did, but she had always known that they weren't a normal family like the kids on t.v.

"Listen can we talk about this later? It's time for dinner." Mary muttered, not having the strength to stand up to him on this issue again, every time she tried to get him off of the subject of the little girl's heritage.

"We will talk about this Mary." Blake said, then left to find the little girl who had ran into the living room to sit on the floor on her own.

Surin ran into the room and hugged Mary's legs with a huge smile on her face. "Hi mommy."

"Hello sweetie, I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to talk earlier. How was kindergarten today?" Mary asked, hugging the girl.

"Good, we learned how to spell some of the harder names in our class today. You know what's a hard name to spell? Alissa." She said then walked into the dining room and sat down at the cherrywood table. The room was plain white except the bare table.

"How… how do you know that name? Is one of the girls in your class named that?" Mary asked, afraid of the answer.

"No I found it here." Surin took a white piece of paper out of the pocket of her plaid dress.

Mary took the letter away and walked into the other room, putting the letter quickly in one of the cupboards. She hurried back into the other room and brought a plate with a cut up hotdog on it. "Here Surin, eat quickly. It's almost bedtime and you have gotten to stay up late for the last two nights."

The girl quickly ate and quickly left the room. She got her pajamas on and went back to the kitchen to say goodnight.

"I'm taking her there tonight Mary, she's been here too long already. Having her here is not making life any easier." Blake told his wife, not leaving much room for argument. He hadn't liked the idea of taking someone else's child in from day one.

"But Alissa is going to come back for her, I know it. She's never broken a promise to me and besides if she leaves I'm giving all of her money back and we're selling anything she's gotten us." Mary glared at him, trying to remind him about the amount of the child's funds they had used to build a comfortable home for a child.

"I'm taking her tonight while she's asleep. You have no say in this and that it, that all." Blake said, thinking of everything he was about to lose including the t.v he had bought under the pretense of Surin wanting one.

Surin gasped, she couldn't believe that Mary wasn't about to say anything to the man. She had thought that they loved her but apparently she was wrong. She turned and ran to her room, seeing nothing through her tears. She started to pack her things. Her school work, her favorite dress and, Suzy, her blackbird toy. "They don't want me…" she muttered to herself, putting her bag on. She stood up on her bed and stared out her window. The locking mechanism was just out of her natural reach. She pulled her stool out of the corner and stood on it, then pulled the mechanism down. Finally she pushed out the window and stepped out onto the ground.

The night was just beginning to come and she could still see everything. She shivered in the slight chill of the wind. Surin saw that there were no other children playing on the swings. She decided that since normally there were children all over them for hours she would play now and ran towards it, not noticing that all of the houses looked identical and she didn't know which was hers.

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

The hospital wing was filled with students from the eventful sixth year's potion class, quite a few students had either been hit head-on by the goo or had gotten a little bit on them. Since no one knew what Neville had done wrong no one knew how to fix it or even how long the ones who got the most on them would be out of it.

"I'm really sorry," Neville muttered, eyes gazing at the bricks on the floor.

"It's alright Neville, everyone understands that you aren't too good at potions." Hermione said, "Now if you could only remember what you put in it we could fix it."

"I told you I don't remember." He exclaimed, slightly irritated.

"Well then all we can do is wait." The head nurse said, smiling slightly at the kids.

All of the other students that weren't harmed were not allowed to leave because no one knew what being exposed to any of the potion would do to them or those that would be in contact with them. The only thing that they could do was sit around and wait for some officials from the ministry of magic to get to them and checked everything out.

No one in the room seemed willing to believe it was all an accident, most thought that Surin was planning a re-entrance of the dark lord and was doing all she could to help him.

Hermione walked over to the bed that Surin was lying on, her eyes were still unfocused and looked lost. Around her she could hear whispering, could feel people staring at the still form of the young woman. In that moment she knew that no matter what happened Surin would never be treated like a normal person, even with out the proof of a blood or DNA test it seemed that any bad luck that happened to the girl would be said to be her fault. Surin would be stuck living like a Friday the thirteenth, avoided by most and hated by almost all.

"It's obviously her fault, I mean honestly she must have snuck something into his cauldron, either that or she got one of the Slytherins to do it. She's awfully close with Draco and his father was one of the worst death eaters. It probably runs in his family." One of the other Gryffindor girls muttered to a friend. The two girls stood in the big group of people who were staring at Surin's still form and all seemed apprehensive, as if the girl would come alive and bite them.

"She is so much trouble. Has anyone ever actually been hurt by one of Neville's explosions? I don't ever remember a time before now." Another voice said, this one was male. "She's like a bad luck charm, a jinks… she is obviously related to the dark lord, it's the only way."

"Remember back in second year when everyone thought harry was the dark lord's heir because he could speak parsletounge? And you all ended up being wrong? Don't let yourselves be fooled again." She replied to all of the nonsense that people were saying. "Non of us know if she is even a Riddle by birth, she could've been adopted by a family with that name you know."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, then all continued their discussions, as if nothing had happened. No one was willing to listen to the voice of reason, or even bother to think logically. This meant that no one would be able to help her when she finally awoke.

On the other side of her she could hear the Slytherins talking about Surin also but their theories differed extremely.

"I don't believe that HE ever had any children, especially not unknown ones, and besides you'd think she'd be in Slytherin if she was." A female voice said.

"Yes but what if it's like potter? An almost Slytherin with something in them that made the hat think otherwise? Besides that old hat is a loony, it can't always be right. It probably made a mistake right?" A male voice said. A reply to that came but in a hush so low that Hermione couldn't hear it.

It seemed as if the school was split seventy-five, twenty-five on the issue of Surin and her heritage. Most of the people who doubted it were Slytherin and that told Hermione that it was almost definitely true that her friend wasn't who her name said. She decided that if the dark lord's followers didn't believe then it was obviously a lie, they would know the most out of all of the students about issues of the dark.

hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

A/N: Mary and Blake live in one of the neighbourhoods where all of the houses are identical except for the numbers on them, they also live in either Canada or America… not quite sure which yet. How does she get to Britain you ask? you'll just have to wait to find out now won't you?

Thank you to all reviewers. Oh and if it is wrong on any points leave it in your review and I will decide if you fight a well enough case to fix it bye!


	6. Childhood losses

A/N: Yup new chappy… hooray…

* * *

Mary sighed slightly, feeling terrible. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Blake to say that to her and said nothing back. She wanted to keep Surin, she hadn't even thought of how much she would miss the little girl.

"Blake I'm not letting you take her." Mary yelled at him in the kitchen. "She's my baby and if I have to leave you to keep her I will. We can't just give her up, we've had her since she was a baby and we're the only family she knows. It would be cruel to take her away from all this." Mary walked away before her husband would get the chance for a counter argument, she was going to go and talk to Surin.

The hallway was painted black with a very nice hardwood floor. There were pictures of Surin, Mary and Blake all over the walls in golden frames that seemed to fit in with the darkness of the hall. There were only two lights and both were at the ends of the hall. There were pictures of Surin from the time they had got her until now and no one would suspect that Surin wasn't their child if not for the different looks.

She smiled and looked around at the pictures. Surin was their only chance at having any children ever with them and they were thankful for her but she wasn't theirs and they were going to bring problems down on themselves for keeping her. She heard someone walking behind her down the hallway and turned to see her husband.

"We'll wait until around nine or ten to take her to them... I called earlier and they're waiting for us and they promised to keep close tabs on her when she gets adopted so we can see her any time." He whispered to her with a slight grin, he hoped that the thought of being able to see the little girl whenever she wanted would be enough to change her mind.

"But she's only three! She needs a real family that will take care of her not some... child's home for the unloved and unwanted... I know we're going to bring it all down on our heads but still... we've had her here for a little over three years now," She whispered back angrily, realizing that she couldn't let him do this to her or the child.

"Look Mary we need to look out for our lives. I don't know why you even helped Alissa... she's on their side and the last time you saw her you were both ten... Hun I think Surin shouldn't be here. I think she needs her mother and she shouldn't have been dumped on us no matter how close you and her mother were as kids before she went to that... that school." Her husband told her, showing his dislike for anyone who wasn't perfectly average like he was. He grabbed her arm lightly. "It's for her own good."

Mary glared at him and pulled away from him, hurrying toward the little girl's room.

The walls were painted a white colour and the carpet was also white. There were two dressers. One was her height, which was for clothes, and one was about a foot taller, which was for toys. She had an open closet (a/n: the closet has no door) and everything in the closet was purple or pink. Everything in the room except her clothing, the stool, and her toys was white.

Mary opened the door and screamed, her little girl was gone and the window was wide open.

* * *

The death eater looked around the park. He was to go to the house where the dark master had thought the child was. It was just next door and it was only about eight thirty. The man had been told that at her age she should be in bed and asleep, so all he had to do was sneak in and grab her.

"Hello mister..." A small sweet voice said. The man looked down while fixing his hood to keep anyone from seeing him. There was a little girl of about three or four years hanging on to his cloak.

"Hello child. What are you doing here?" He asked worried. There shouldn't be any children here at that time at night, and especially with death eaters roaming around.

"My mommy and daddy are mad and they want to send me away but I don't want to go... they want to send me to where the bad children are going..." She told him hoping he'd help her get away.

"Where is that child?" He asked her trying to seem like a muggle and trying to find a way to get rid of her quickly, he didn't need the life of a child on his soul.

"An orphanage." She told him with a cute pout. "Mommy says that's a bad place."

"Well child I think your mommy and daddy will be worried that you're not in your safe little bed dreaming away. Maybe I should take you home." He said, not wanting to scare the girl. 'Hmmm… she kind of reminds me of Alissa…' He thought to himself, staring at the little girl's face. 'But definitely not, I don't think Alissa's daughter would have such dark hair, Eliza's hair is blond like her mum's.'

"No I don't want to go home. Suzy and I are running away, we want to find fuzzy bunny's secret bunny hole, like on t.v." The girl replied, letting go of him and walking back a few steps.

"Suzy? Who's Suzy?" He asked, looking around and seeing no one else, it seemed that this child was a bit of a lost one. He looked around some more, just to be sure there was no one else.

"This is Suzy." The little girl said showing him a stuffed blackbird toy. She had a big smile on her face and was hugging it, her bag lay open on the ground as if forgotten by the little child.

He groaned, he had no children, nor did he want any and had no understanding of the little hellions. To him the best child was a far away and quiet one, or better yet none. He hated to deal with kids for a lengthy period of time and disliked the little brats imagination too.

"Why are you here mister?" she asked him, staring up at him in the darkness.

"What's your name little girl?" He asked, hoping that he could just get her back home and quickly so that he didn't have to listen to her any longer.

"Surin." She said, staring at him in fascination. Quickly enough though she seemed to be getting tired, and was starting to yawn.

"Well I better get you home so your mommy and daddy don't worry." He said as he picked her up. 'The lord will be angry that I couldn't find her but there doesn't seem to be anyone around here fitting Alissa's description… I'll ask the child if she's seen anyone that looks like that, she seems like a smart kid.'

"Get my backpack too or mommy will be mad at me for forgetting it.

"Hey kid… Surin… have you seen any blond ladies with little girls? They might look a little bit scared or lost…" he asked her with a forced nice-ness to it.

"Nope…" She replied to him with a tired smile.

He sighed, that wasn't good at all. They had gotten a lead saying Alissa had been seen in the area about a year ago near one of the mansions and a girl fitting Eliza's description had been seen with a man, seemingly living in one. No one knew why Alissa was to be found for so long but everyone was getting sick of it. Alissa was gone and their orders, for the small few of them that hadn't been found, were to find Alissa, Eliza, and the child no matter what.

"Hey kid what's your mommy and daddy's names?"

* * *

"Blake, Blake! Surin... she's..." Was all she managed to say before bursting into tears. 'My baby's gone... oh gods please make her be all right.'

"What Mary? You'll wake Surin up and then we'll have to..." He trailed off looking into the room.

The large windows were opened and her bed was unmade. Her raven and her backpack weren't in their proper places. Surin wasn't in the room or did she seem to be nearby.

"Oh gods... where is she? It's all our faults... she must have heard us talking about sending her to the orphanage... I told you we shouldn't!" She yelled, angry at her husband's stupid ideas and at losing her child.

The doorbell rang and Mary went running, her heart was racing so fast that she could feel the throbbing in her throat, it felt like she might die. She was scared that it would be some crazy drunk coming to tell her they had hit her little girl and she'd never get to speak to her again.

* * *

He stood on the porch grumbling. The little girl was now blissfully asleep so he had no bothers at the moment. Now all he had to do was get her back to her parents so he could go on with the mission. He didn't know why he was helping the little girl but he just felt the need to. He also wanted to know that her parents weren't monsters. He had done some very low things in his life but killing or severely scaring children was not one of them.

He reached over and pushed the fancy silver button. He heard a bell ring and he looked at it in amazement. It was amazing what muggles could do without magic.

The door was unlocked and it was starting to open.

"My baby!" the woman yelled.

He noticed she looked quite young – barely in her early twenties if not less. He still had his hood up so she couldn't see his face and he slowly spoke as clearly as possible. "I found this little girl in the park. Her bag has this address written on it and I thought her parents would be devastated if she was missing. She's a very sweet young girl and it would be a shame if she happened to slip out at night and got hurt or died." He said the last part with a threatening tone to it.

"Yes I agree... I don't know why she left us... she seemed to be fine earlier. She's usually not like this... she's usually quite shy around people she doesn't know... here I'll just take her now and you can be on your way... thank you again..." The woman said as she took the little girl and the backpack from him.

"Goodbye madam and remember to try to keep her inside so she doesn't get hurt." He said. She gave him a weird look and left.

"Blake!" she said as she walked down the hall. "One of them was just here. He brought Surin home... I think it would be safer for her to stay here with us."

"Mary are you sure it was one of them? Are you kidding with me so we can keep her?" Her husband said in reply, glaring at her.

"No Blake... I'm not kidding... he was here... he's one of them and their after her or else why would they be here? She needs to be safe... she's only a child and she'll need a place to remember when she's older... I think I can talk to a shrink about her mind and memories. I don't want her to remember..." The woman trailed as she lay the little girl onto the bed, she brushed some of the long bangs out of the girl's eyes.

"Well I guess we can keep her for a while. Sooner or later she will be going away from here though." He told her threateningly.

* * *

A/N: yep… sorry for the wait, I've been busy getting the money to get the p.c fixed... 


End file.
